


In Only Seven Days

by NoelGallaghersGuitar



Category: Queen (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 16:24:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14336409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoelGallaghersGuitar/pseuds/NoelGallaghersGuitar
Summary: On the first day, the professor in medicine (circa. 1969, London) had created partners for a project. This project is extremely important. Roger Meddows-Taylor is the cliché bad boy that no one wants to work with because he causes trouble. Lily Brown is quite a rebel herself buy she hates Roger with a passion. Roger hates her just as much. See what happens in only seven days.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first story here, I have written a few stories before so it is definitely not a new thing, I will probably post my other books here as well. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

Chapter 1:

"Okay, I have created groups of two for the project. This is a chance to make new friends, there is no swapping partners, if you do there will be a punishment".

Everyone sighed but hoped the partners weren't as bad. The professor called out all the names except for the remaining two.

"Roger and Lily". They were seated the opposite of each other, and both turned their heads.

"Class dismissed". Everyone got up and left except for Roger and Lily who stormed right up to Professor Ivy.

"There is no way I am working with him!" Lily exclaimed, disgusted at the thought of it, not even daring to take one glance at the blonde next to her.

"I'm not working with her either!" Roger also exclaimed, crossing his arms like a sassy schoolgirl.

"Did both of you not listen to what I just said? I clearly stated, 'no swapping'. So you are going to work together and hopefully come back in a week still in one piece and maybe even be friends. There is a reason why I made you two partners. It was because you despise each other. I don't want that type of negativity spread among the rest of the students".

They both walked away, only occasionally glancing at each other, only to share death stares.

Once the two of them heard the brown wooden lecture door close, they stopped in their tracks and forcefully turned to the other.

"So, how are we supposed to do this and when?" Lily asked, trying not to show her anger boiling up inside.

"Well, I have band practice every night so I can't do it then," Roger stated, not even considering that Lily had a life too.

She sighed, "Listen here blondie, I really hate to be a party pooper but in only seven days this project is due and if we don't complete it to the expectation of Professor Ivy, we will be asked to leave the course. I know you think you'll be a professional musician but I need to do well in this course".

Roger sighed. "Fine! Come over tonight at 5pm when Brian and Tim arrive and you tell them why I can't go".

Lily nodded. "Okay, I will. Where do I go to find you? It's not like I want to though".

The glare Roger gave Lily was extreme. Neither of them wanted to have to work together.

"Dorm Room 305. Don't be late". Roger sashayed away like a sassy girl after saying that, not whispering another word.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The introduction of Freddie to Brian and Roger and Tim leaving

**5pm on the dot:**

Lily appeared, wearing one of her many dresses. She knocked on the door of Roger's dorm room.

The door opened and a tall, curly-haired man stood there. "How may I help you, darling?" He asked, with a wink, leaning against the doorframe and trying to seem subtle.

She ignored his desperate attempt to get with her and continued, "is this your dorm room because Roger invited me here, I'm sorry, I didn't realise this was your place". The boy laughed.

"Roger and I share this dorm room. Come in in, you must be Lily". He stated, stepping aside for her.

"Yes, what is your name?" She asked.

"Brian. Brian May. It's a pleasure to meet you". He held his hand out and she shook it reluctantly.

"Bri, don't treat her well. She's only here because she has to". Roger stated, looking at her.

She was about to make a witty comeback but a voice was heard coming from behind them.

"Guys, I am so sorry".

They all turned their heads. It could only be one person. that was Tim Staffell.

"What's wrong?" Brian asked, glancing at Roger, both with worried looks beaming off them.

"I feel our band isn't working the best it should so I have joined another band, we work a lot better together". The room tensed.

Roger got angry, like really angry and went to attack Tim. Brian grabbed him just at the right time and held him back. "Bri, let me go!"

Brian didn't listen and kept hold of him until he broke out of Brian's grip and went for Tim, punching him in the jaw. "Lily, can you grab Roger please". Lily jumped off the couch and grabbed Roger around his waist. 

Brian walked Tim out and he went on his way. Lily let go of Roger, "I need to see you in the bedroom in a minute".

She just looked at him weirdly and started to walk the way Roger was pointing. Brian went to the kitchen without even looking at Roger.

Once Lily and Roger were in the bedroom and he pushed her against the wall. His lips landed on hers, his tongue sliding in and fighting with hers. He slipped his jacket off and Lily didn't seem to mind. 

*Forty minutes later*

Roger and Lily strolled out of the bedroom, fully dressed and it seemed like Brian had calmed down. "I thought you two hated each other?" He questioned.

"Maybe, we don't anymore..." Lily muttered.

"So, I was thinking while you two were having your 'fun' in there, what are we going to do about the whole band thing?"

"I know someone that has an amazing voice". Lily said, just loud enough for Brian and Roger to hear.

"Really? Who?" Brian sat up in excitement.

"His name is Freddie Bulsara. He was born in Zanzibar, then lived in India and now studies here. Wait until you hear his voice". 

Roger looked at the phone then turned back, "could you ask if he can come over?" Lily looked at him funnily. "You mean right now?"

"Yeah, right now". She nodded, "not totally sure if he will pick up but I can give it a try?" What she said sounded more like a question than a statement.

She strolled over to the telephone that was on the little wooden table next to the desk.

Lily dialled Freddie's number and thankfully he picked up instantly.

"Hello?" His voice sounded like he was stressed out.

"Hey, Fred. It's me Lily. Are you busy right now?" She asked.

"Unless, trying to think of what to do for my assessment in graphic design, no, nothing. I only have been doing that for six hours and haven't come up with anything". Lily thought of how to convince him.

"Well, it's time for a break. Come to dorm 305. Everything will be explained when you get here. Don't worry you won't be killed". She explained, knowing the next response would be Freddie's questioning if he was being murdered.

"Um, okay...I'll be there soon". Freddie hung up.

Ten minutes passed and Freddie strolled in scaring everyone that he arrived so fast.

"Hi". He greeted, he was very suspicious. Everyone stood up.

"Fred, I would like to introduce you to Brian May and Roger Taylor". They all shook hands.

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
